


There's No Way *That's* Jon

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: No one believes it, The Mechanisms were Jon's college band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: No one believes that Jon could be in a steampunk/cyberpunk band. And honestly, who can blame them?
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Sasha James, Sasha James & Jonathan Sims, Sasha James & Tim Stoker
Comments: 25
Kudos: 337





	There's No Way *That's* Jon

**Author's Note:**

> Jon and Sasha had a great friendship and you can't tell me otherwise.

Sasha was looking into a case for Jon. Something about a man who thought he saw a summer camp full of kids who were worshipping the Greek gods and were gaining powers from it. 

It seemed as though the man was delusional but it was their job to look into the statements, even of this is one that happened in New York. 

She decided to start her search with just looking up the Greek gods to see if she could find anything about how people worship them nowadays and whatnot. 

Typing in the word 'Olympians' brought up several things. Most which she had figured would come up, but the one thing she wasn't expecting was a song to pop up. But there it was. 'Olympians' by the Mechanisms. Sasha clicked on the link to the song figuring she might as well check out everything, and she was also looking for more music to listen to, but that's not important. 

After listening to it she fell into a hole, as most people do when they find something they enjoy, and she found herself watching a recording of one of their concerts. There was something a bit familiar about Jonny D'Ville but she couldn't quite place. 

Sasha was about halfway through the video when Tim walked behind her desk, stopping to look at her computer screen. 

"What are you watching?", He asked, leaning against the back of her chair, looking over her shoulder. 

"A concert. I was looking something up for Jon and came across this group", She told him, pausing it and looking up at him, she held one of her earbuds out to him, "Here listen"

He took, it popping it into his ear and leaning closer so he didn't tug on the cord. Sasha unpaused the video. She kept watching Tim's reaction to see if he liked it or not. It seemed like she did, but she couldn't help but feel that feeling where you show someone something but you feel immediate regret so no matter what they say you don't believe them. 

Luckily though, Tim was a very expressive guy and she could tell that he really was enjoying. Also he's an awful liar so she'd know as soon as she asked. 

After five minutes, Tim pulled the earbud out, assuring her that he does like it, but he has work to do and was actually on his way to Jon's office. 

She said okay and continued to watch it. But the longer she watched it the more she was sure that she knew or had at least seen, the man who was singing. 

Sasha decided that he had probably been to the institute or something like that and decided to ask someone else. Tim was horrible with faces so she went to go ask Martin. 

She found him looking at something on his computer. 

"Martin, can I ask you a question?", Sasha asked, pulling a chair up to his desk. 

"What do you need?", He asked, always willing to help. 

She held up her phone, where she had pulled up the video and handed it to him.   
"Do you recognize that man? In the front?", Sasha asked him.

"Um... Yeah, I think", Martin squinted at the phone in her hand, "but I'm not sure"

"That's fair. It's kinda blurry. Here, listen to his voice and see if you recognize it", She held her earbuds out to him. He took them and listened to the video for a moment before he turned to her. 

"It's Jon", Martin said simply, without a second of hesitation. 

"What? Really? You can't be serious", she looked at him doubtfully. There's no way that her boss, her boss who where's sweater vests and loafers, had at one point been apart of a steampunk band made up of space pirates. 

"Sasha, that's Jon. It's sounds just like him. It looks like him too, the video quality is just not the best", Martin told her. No matter how much sense that made, she still couldn't believe it. 

"Martin, I would usually trust you on something like this, but there's no way that's Jon. Are we talking about the same man?"

"Yes. I'm talking about Jonathan Sims. Our boss. That guy is him. He is that guy."

"But-", she was going to say something else to help her argument a bit more when Tim interrupted accidentally. 

"What are you two up to?", He asked, leaning on the back of Martin's chair. 

"Martin says that Jonny D'Ville, from the group I showed you, is also our Jon", Sasha told him. Tim began to laugh, also not thinking that it was possible for that statement to be true. 

"That's a good joke, Martin. And here I thought I was the only one with a sense of humor", he said poking him in the shoulder, playfully. 

"I'm not joking, Tim. That's Jon. Listen to it, look at him. It's Jon", Martin insisted. 

"Look, I hate to tell you this, man, but that's not the same man who's sitting in that office. There's no way", Tim said. 

"It is. Why don't we just ask him?", Martin asked. 

"We can't ask him. If it's not him he'll think we're crazy and even if it is him he won't tell us. Jon doesn't talk about himself, ever", Sasha said. 

"Well, we gotta settle this somehow", Martin sighed. 

"We could trick him into singing", Tim suggested. 

"And how would we go about going that?", Sasha asked him, raising an eyebrow. 

"We could-"

They spent the next thirty minutes figuring out a plan of action. And now it was time to set it in motion. 

Sasha walked over to Jon's office and knocked on the door. He called for whoever it was to enter, so she did. 

He turned to face her, smiling when he saw her, she was pretty sure she was his favorite, but don't tell the boys that. 

"What do you need, Sasha?", He asked. 

"Well, the boys and I were thinking about going to get some drinks tonight and we were wondering if you'd like to come along?", She asked. 

"I'm not sure-", he started but she cut him off. 

"C'mon, Jon. It's a Friday. Let's go have some fun tonight. Afterwards we can stop by my place and see my cat", She told him. 

"That's not fair, Sasha, you know how much I like cats", Jon told her, seriously. She just smirked at him, watching as he cracked. He sighed, "Alright. Fine. I'll come along. When are we leaving?"

"Five o'clock. See you in a bit, Jon", She said, and then left the office, very proud of herself. 

And at exactly five o'clock they made their way out of the Institute and began to walk toward a karaoke bar, that was close by. 

"A karaoke bar? I'm assuming this was Tim's idea", Jon said, obviously not excited about where they chose, but he didn't complain about it after that so they went on in. 

Tim did take offense to the statement though, and made sure Jon knew. 

They decided to sit at a small table at the back of the bar, all of them were glad they got there a few minutes after it opened so there weren't too many people there yet. 

They all ordered a different drink, each of them making fun of the other's. For a while they all sat there, just genuinely enjoying each other's company, but they didn't forget why they were there, and Sasha made sure she stayed fairly sober so that they didn't mess it up. 

Martin also wasn't drinking a ton but that was more of a personal preference.

Jon and Tim on the other hand were trying to drink each other under the table and it slowly became obvious that Tim wasn't winning this one. 

By about ten o'clock, Tim was incoherently drunk, and Jon was a few drinks away from being the same way, but he seemed to be able to hold his liquor well, still able to hold a steady conversation and when Sasha tried to test him by getting him to say the alphabet backwards he was able to do it. 

It was around this time though, him being very drunk, that she decided to try and get him on stage. It turned out to be very easy, all she had to do was ask. 

"Yes! I'm so tired of all these people who think they can sing, but they obviously can not!", Jon said, a bit too loudly, getting them a few looks but they all seemed to be used to this kind of thing. 

"Well, come on, let's go sign you up, and pick you out a song", Sasha told him, standing up, he nodded following her. 

They got up there and she suggested a song and he frowned at her. 

"Sasha, I am not singing Ed Sheeran", he told her, seemingly angry that she would even consider him doing something like that. 

"Fine, what song do you want to do?", She asked him, crossing her arms. 

"Um...", He took a moment to look over the list, pushing his glasses comically close to his eyes and leaning over the list, "This one". He pointed to one of the last songs on the list. 

The man DJing looked at him s bit oddly but shrugged. And a few moments later Jon was on the stage singing Little Man Who Wasn't There by Glenn Miller. 

Sasha had no clue why it was even on the list, but she didn't think about it too hard. She was more focused on the fact that Martin was absolutely right, and Jon could sing. 

She kinda didn't want to believe. The man she had bribed into drinks by promising he could come see her cat was in a Steampunk band. He dressed up as a space pirate! 

She decided not to dwell on it too much, and just watch Jon sing. 

And as he finished, she remembered that this means that both her and Tim owe Martin twenty pounds each. 

Jon stepped down off the stage and walked right back over to their table. 

"Can we go now? I want to see the kitty", Jon said, sitting down, dropping his head on to the table. 

Sasha patted him on the back, comfortingly, "Sure. C'mon". She stood up and then turned back to Martin and gestured to Tim, "Can you make sure he gets home safely?" 

"Will do", Martin said, though he didn't sound particularly happy about the task he was given. But at least he was getting forty pounds out of this. 

Sasha thanked him and said goodbye. Jon just waved, holding onto Sasha as though he was going to fall over, which was odd since he was fine up until now. 

Once they were back out on the street she asked him if he was okay. 

"It was very loud. I'm tired. Want to see kitty", He said. 

Yeah, she really couldn't believe this was the same man who made a joke about having sex with a space ship. 

And she especially couldn't believe it when they got back to her flat and he started to baby talk her cat. Who fell asleep on his chest, and Jon wasn't too far behind the cat, falling asleep on Sasha's couch. 

She covered him up and then went back to her room, wondering how she never knew this about her boss, she would have to make sure they spent more time together. 

But she wasn't too worried about it. There's plenty of time to hang out. As far as she was concerned, she wasn't going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I feel bad for the last couple of lines?? Absolutely not. 
> 
> Tumblr @needscaffeine


End file.
